Dark Angel
by avv90
Summary: C2 was a promising premed student looking to finish her residency, but with college expense- and money running dry she turns to what she never thought she would.
1. Scars

**_Hello! So, I am in love with horror movies lately and I_ _derived_ _this from a medical movie and some creepypastas so I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Warning! A bit of gore at the end!_**

* * *

Cutting was easy, it was stitching up that caused more of an issue.

 **Ring!**

 **Ring!**

 **Ring!**

I moved to my phone looking down to it. It was Nan. I placed my needle down holding up a glass of wine answering.

"Hello?" I tilted my head back, listening. "I haven't gotten a call from you- that is why I didn't contact you." She continued to nag to me, "I am eating properly." I stared at the chicken in front of me, I cut it up- but my sewing was horrible. "I have class in an hour Nan- I will call you later." I ended the call placing my phone down. I needed to get ready.

* * *

"The bone should be exposed at the proper place- then you will use the bone saw-"

 **Beep!**

My eyes grew large, it was my phone. Quickly I moved to silence it,

"Whose phone is on?!" I jumped back seeing my professor's eyes grew large at my sight.

"It was my Professor- I'm-I'm sorry-" He sucked in some air,

"Never have your phone on in my class!" My eyes grew large. I began writing the notes again.

* * *

"Okay- see you guys next week." Everyone stood up including me, but instead of fleeing I went up to my Professor.

"Professor- I wanted to apologize for my phone being on in class-"

"CC you are my best student- for you to ever do something so fucking stupid as to let your phone ring in my class?"

"I-I thought it was off-"

"Next time it rings find yourself another class to fail." My eyes grew large, as I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I wasn't informed that my connection would be shut off-"

"Ma'am we called you-"

"My phone was off!" She grunted lightly, "Sorry… How much for it to be connected today?"

"240."

"240?" I in no means had that cash on me. "What is the minimum I can put on that?" My eyes grew large as I saw my Professor leaving the building approaching me.

"240. You must pay the entire amount-" I shut my phone off, looking back at the eyes of my Professor.

"On that fucking phone again?"

"I- it was an emergency call."

"Was it?" He huffed walking past me, leaving me in the parking lot alone.

* * *

"Nan, you took your medicine right?" I took up my glass of wine.

"Nevermind that- why was your phone off a week ago?"

"My bank didn't deposit my money."

"Are you sure?" I let out a sigh,

"Yes."

"Well, I am sending you some money-"

"No! Nan… I got that new job at the burger place- it was the bank's fault." I took my glass of wine drinking slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Are you eating?"

"Of course."

"Are you just saying of course again?"

"No." I scrolled down the page on craigslist's Adult section.

"Okay… did I tell you about the new drama I started?" I held the phone on my shoulder, taking a sip from my wine.

"You haven't, what happened?"

"So- do women have no self-respect these days?"

"What do you mean?"

"She sleeps with any man with money, can you believe that she's-she's a harlot!"

"A whore?" I nodded, "Yeah. It's just acting Nan that's how they get viewers."

"You are right. I-" She paused, "They say visiting hours are being cut sweetheart."

"I understand Nan." She seemed to sigh,

"I will call you tomorrow."

"I know."

* * *

I pushed my car's door closed staring at the neon lights of the building. I saw men outside, all smoking- some cars and a tall man standing at the door. I walked closer, pulling my trench coat tighter.

I made my way to the bouncer, he eyed me as I approached him.

"I am looking for Lelouch?" He narrowed his emerald eyes, before pointing behind him.

"He's inside. At the booth seats." I nodded, walking inside. I felt my hair move as I entered the cold building. Pink lights were radiant and distorting my vision. I heard the shitty music play and men scream at the stage which I assumed had a dancer on it. I took in a deep breath moving to the end of the bar and to the booths. I saw a slightly polished man, sitting back book opened and a drink in hand.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" He had a nasty attitude. It hit me then, how was he reading in this lighting? "We spoke over the phone?" He turned his look up to me, slowly he examined me- before speaking.

"Let's go upstairs."

* * *

The lights upstairs were better and allowed me to see him properly. He was tall- very thin with dark hair and violet eyes. He seemed displeased to see me but smiled faintly as if to hide it. His eyes moved down to the paper I was holding only for me to push my arm up. I handed him my laminated resume.

"I didn't know if I need a resume- so I brought it anyways." He looked puzzled a bit.

"You're the first." I pulled it back for a moment, "No- it's still good. Here-" He took it up, reading through my credentials. "You're studying to be a doctor?"

"Surgeon." He smiled a bit,

"So temporary?" He nodded, looking back at me. "Why is your hair green?" I shrugged,

"Born with it."

"Not a wig?" I shook my head, "Okay- take off the trench coat I gotta see what we have to work with." I swallowed hard, slowly untying it letting it fall off of me. A pale ivory corset and matching panties with long stockings. He nodded at my lingerie,

"White?"

"I like it." He shrugged,

"Can you turn around." Pig. I did so, not hearing any response. "Walk." I moped a bit, moving forward hearing his displeasure with me. "No-no… okay, give me a massage." I moved to him in his armchair, slowly- I began rubbing his back. "Deeper." I rolled my eyes, digging deeper into his skin.

"Lelouch?!" The young man from the door entered, seeing me he turned away.

"What? I'm interviewing." The brown haired man took a step in the room,

"We fucked up." I felt Lelouch tense up,

"What?!" The brown haired guy nodded. "What happened?!"

"It's bad. Come see." He turned him away lightly, only for Lelouch to push up from his seat turning to me.

"S-stay here. I'll be back- just. Stay here!" I pulled my hands back, watching him rush downstairs. I looked around for a moment, the booming sound of music from below becoming apparent. I didn't want to work here- maybe… I could find another part time- no I needed cash now. But I could find a better joint than this one- I heard loud footsteps on the stairs, just for Lelouch to burst through from the stairs. He was out of breath, "You said you were studying to be a doctor-"

"A surgeon-"

"Are you good?" I nodded- only for him to swallow. "Wanna make ten grand tonight?" I didn't like how shady that sounded.

"I-I-"

"Forget it. Just leave-" He moved his arms to his mouth. I moved from the chair.

"If you give me ten grand I'll do anything." He nodded lightly.

* * *

We walked down quickly from a back entrance- down to what I believe was the basement.

"If you do your job, I'll give your money." I was regretting everything I did with every step. He led me down, and we entered a messy room. He pushed things showing me to a small door, he turned back to me. "No questions." It wasn't a choice.

"No questions," I repeated, fearing what was beyond the door. He threw the door open for me to see the brown haired man again, his hands in his face. Everyone's face looked glum in the room, but their stares alluded to the man on the table. His stomach was slit, and his inner trailed outside- I identified it quickly, his intestines both large and small. My eyes grew large at his whimpering. Was he still alive? I turned back seeing Lelouch enter behind me, handing me three boxes of what I believed were first aid kits. I took them, even as my arms shook I moved to the small cabinet next to the table laying out my 'supplies'. I fished inside, taking up alcohol and a rag. This is what I had to work with.

"Can one of you get me a bottle of whiskey- or anything thing with high alcohol concentration?" They all seemed stunted at my request, "Also string-" Lelouch looked down at the man and back at the other men in the room.

"You heard her!" I soaked my rag with alcohol going over to the man, I began dabbing slowly.

I heard his moans and groans, I was afraid. I was afraid he would be my first patient to die.

"Can you hear me?" He groaned in pain at the touch of alcohol. He was awake, he was still feeling all of this? I took touched the flesh lightly, quickly moving back to the kit's taking up two gloves- I pushed back my hair. Moving back to the man, taking his internal organs and in order placing them back inside him. I took in a short breath. How had he not bled out? I do not know. I was too busy trying to save is life to wonder such things.

* * *

I threw back the gloves leaving the room. Lelouch stood outside two stacks of money in hand.

"Here." I took it, quickly- I moved for the stairs and fled.

* * *

 _ **Okay! Hope you enjoy bye!- avv90**_


	2. Nip

I was scared out of my mind. I had performed surgery on a man who was speaking with the grim reaper. I stared at the stacks of money on my table, I have yet to move. No one had come to find me- but I was afraid.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

My phone had been ringing nonstop. I moved to it, looking at the number.

I knew it! I pulled it up, answering it.

"Hello?" It stayed silent for a moment, only to be transferred to corporate. I knew where this was going. I stayed on the line to hear them say their lines and for me to graciously nod.

"I understand." I didn't. I had just gotten my job there two weeks ago- my first paycheck wasn't even out yet. "Thank you." I tossed my phone across the room, regretting my choice. I looked back at my money. It was money and I did work for it?

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

I hurled my phone as if it was a bomb. I stared at my phone across the room, who would call me? That number I didn't recognize was calling me again! I stood up, knowing it was going to have to happen. I took up the money, slowly making my way to my bathroom.

I opened the cabinet under my sink taking up my tampon box and sliding in the money. This was my source of income until I found a new job. I took up four bills, I had to pay my phone before they shut it off and Nan worries.

* * *

I pulled my scarf around my face, closing the door behind me. I slowly made my way out of the building. I peered out, no one. Good.

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

My phone was not shutting off, I guess when I go pay- I should change my number.

* * *

I held a pizza slice in my hand, eating slowly as I watched the customers around me.

"Excuse me?" My eyes grew large, "Dr. Cc?" I felt my teeth sink into the soft skin of my tongue. I moved my hand to my tongue, holding it with care.

"Ahhh…"

"Oh good! I found you!" I looked up, seeing large eyes woman tilting her head to me. "I called you- but your phone was shut off-"

"Shut up." I tossed my pizza back onto my plate, standing up and making it for the door. I pushed it open feeling the cold air rush me. I walked fast. What just spoke to me? Her face looked so full of plastic, her eyes- she-she looked like a cat. Her nose was squashed and bright pink- with a curled up smile and- she had ears sticking out of her head! What the fuck?! Was I high? What-

"Dr. CC!" She was following me! "Dr-" I could feel more eyes on me, I knew it was because there was an actual Catwoman following me! "Dr-" I turned back quickly,

"Shut up!" I froze seeing her already reach me.

"I will- but please listen to me!" Her voice was so high- "I will pay you two hundred to just listen to me!" I needed to shut her up- earning some cash with it too? Okay.

"To just listen?"

"Just to listen." I stared at her for a moment,

"Okay." Her smile grew and revealed sharp teeth, I pressed my eyes. "Where?"

"Somewhere public." I paused for a moment- running my hand through my hair. "Very Public."

* * *

I passed her a cup coffee, sitting down.

"Speak fast."

"Doctor-"

"No." I pressed my eyes a bit, "Call me C.C." She nodded,

"I have a friend… She wants to have a little something redone!' I eyed her for a moment, "Of course the pay will be high-"

"Why does she need me to do it? There are many surgeons who can perform legal-" Her eyes grew large,

"What she wants is not what… the typical surgeon would agree to." I shake my head.

"I am not a real doctor-"

"Lelouch told us what you did-"

"I did it for the money." I sat back seeing her gaze lowered, "I don't want to play doctor anymore, you understand?" She took up her coffee.

"I will pay you seven thousand for showing up. You just need to speak with her- that is it." I lowered my gaze,

"Just to show up?" I heard her growl lowly.

"Yes!" She bounced into the air smiling. I looked around, lowering my head and drinking slowly.

She sat back down happily,

"Where do we meet up?" Her eyes grew large for a moment, as she reached into her purse taking up a pair of keys. She slid the keyd to me slowly.

"She had some strings pulled and- we have planned everything." I pulled the keys from my hand.

"Imma need the address doll." She shook her head.

"I'll text you it!"

"I changed my number."

"Why?" She winced.

"To shut you up." She pressed her eyes closed, allowing me to examine her whiskers. It was real hair- it caught in the light and gleamed and her long silver hair covered her face. "555-not a real number but you get the point!-6" She looked up with her eyes.

"What?"

"I just gave you my number. Use it to contact me." She reached in her purse taking up her phone and handing it to me. I sighed but placed my number in it. "Only text me the address. I do not want to speak with you over the phone you understand?" She nodded lightly,

"It's done then?!" I crossed my arms,

"I'll show up." She gleamed for a moment before cocking her head slowly.

"You don't know my name yet?" I pushed back sipping my coffee.

"Does it matter?" She pushed up into her seat.

"Of course!" I looked at us, eyes beginning to stare at us.

"Sit down and tell me then." She pushed down, eyes locking into mine.

"Villetta." I nodded,

"Good. I'm C.C."

* * *

"Class is dismissed!" I took up my things, getting ready to leave. "C.C?" I paused looking back at my Professor."

"Yes?"

"Can we speak for a moment?" I slipped my belongings into my bag, moving closer to his desk. He looked up to me.

"Yes Professor?"

"What's up with you lately?" I blinked for a moment,

"What is?"

"You… You missed my class yesterday." I nodded,

"I was a bit sick… a stomach ache." He nodded.

"Next time come here and puke. Then I'll believe your bullshit!" I pushed back, hearing him scream. "I-I am sorry… I will never miss class again…" I lowered my head.

"Good. Now leave- you make me sick."

* * *

I moved quickly looking down to my phone then back to where I was. It was an abandoned building. What are you thinking?! I took in a deep breath taking up the keys and opening the door. The rusted door creaked as I entered closing the door tightly behind me. I walked forward hearing my converse in the dust-filled building scared me. Why did I say yes to this?! I could be killed-

"It's really you?!" I jumped forward dropping the keys and my bag.

"Do not scare me again please." Villetta moved to me smiling large, well- her face was permanently in a smile.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, I did." I pulled myself up, "So where's my money?" She handed me a wad of bills. I didn't have the light to count it but I stuffed it into my purse,

"Fifteen more if you agree!" I moved my hands into my hair pushing it back lightly,

"So what's the mystery what does this person want?" Villetta shrugged,

"She… She- Well… She-she would explain better than me." I nodded fanning my arm out a bit,

"Take me to her then."

* * *

I entered the room, and there at the corner of the room, I saw a large woman.

"Hello?" I heard my feet slowly click as I entered, only to see her turn her head to me.

"Ah!" Her eyes grew large, and I saw her. She was thin, tall- long pink hair with matching lips.

"Villetta said we should speak?"

"Tell me. What do you see when you look at me?" I shrugged,

"A pretty lady-"

"No!" I jumped back for a moment,

"No?" I lowered my head a bit,

"I was- I was born looking like-" She sighed, "Do you believe in a God?"

"No." She turned back to me,

"It wasn't fair- that I was not born looking like this!" She pulled her robe, exposing her naked body to me. "Do you see- I was born with a penis!" I pressed my eyes for a moment.

"I can see that." I sighed crossing my arms, "Not that I don't support your transition sweetie- but this is a normal surgery-" She looked frazzled, "I mean a normal plastic surgeon can take care of- just a slice-"

"I do not want to cut it off." I pressed my eyes a bit, "You don't seem to understand I was not only born a man… I was born both male and female!" I crossed my arms, tightening my trench coat as I balanced on one leg.

"I'm not understanding what you want me to do-"

"I want you to reopen my vagina- it was sealed shut as a child in an attempt to have more male children! I have come to accept myself and I would like to return to what I was before." I nodded,

"That's it?" She nodded,

"And… if you could modify-" She pressed her lips for a moment, "My nipples." I blinked for a second.

"What do you want me to do to your nipples?" I never thought those words would leave my lips.

"Stars!" I nodded,

"You want me to give you a… and star nipples?" She smiled.

"Exactly!" I held my purse tighter for a moment,

"Give me a second." She nodded as I exited the room, looking to Villetta smoking on a blunt with two other men. I coughed for a moment seeing her turn back to me.

"C.C!" I pressed my eyes, as she quickly passed back the blunt to a man behind her.

"Does she really want this?"

"It's all she has ever wanted!" I nodded seeing a man place his hand over her shoulder. I eyed him,

"Okay..." I pursed my lips, "Don't let him touch you." Villetta slapped the arm away giggling. I turned back, going into the room.

"Let's get started."

* * *

She was asleep, I wasn't an anesthesiologist- I could only hope she was out and not just paralyzed. This was going to hurt after all. I checked the monitors… it looked alright- well at least how it looked like when I was watching a surgeon perform a surgery.

"Let's get started." I took a sharpie, placing a star stencil over her nipple-covering it with a blue tarp. I swallowed, slowly outlining the shape stippling lines through the middle and across meeting up at the center. I looked to my tool tray grabbing the scalpel, I was going to do it. I took it up in my hands, I wasn't shaking. Good. Fucking up right now was the last thing I needed to do. I slid it slowly a lot most immediately a spur of blood emerged, I took up gauze and padded before pulling in skin tightly close together.

* * *

I had to clamp down her- male parts lowering myself into my seat. I eyed the poor scarring from when the first surgery occurred to her. They were poorly trained or were in a hurry whatever the case- it was bad. I sliced open slowly following premarked lines. This should be a breeze.

* * *

I held excess material from the surgery in my hands walking out into the poorly lighted hallway. I looked around for a moment,

"How did it go?" I paused handing her the material, she eyed it.

"Pay me first." She sucked her teeth, looking back to a man behind her.

"Pay her." The man rolled his eyes, taking out four stacks of money.

"Fifteen right?" I nodded as he placed it the cash in my hands. I smiled,

"She should be fine, it was surprisingly easy- it is healing so make sure she doesn't masturbate- with either genital for a few months- seven to be practical. Give her the pain meds I left beside her- if she needs more they are over the counter, so don't be afraid to get her them." She nodded,

"What is this?" She pulled it up the bag of tissue.

"Excess material." She dropped in horror. "In a month take her to the doctor for a check up but besides that, she should be fine." They nodded just as I turned back to Villetta. "Never call me again." She smiled.

"Never again!"

* * *

I sat on my bed. I made money, and I wasn't feeling as disgusted anymore.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

I looked at my phone, it was my professor? I stood up, taking up my phone.

"Hello?"

"C.C?"

"Yes, professor?"

"Good." He seemed to sigh,

"I needed to ask a favor, is it possible for you to help a student of mine- with his studies?"

"A student?"

"He's Chinese and I know you speak it- well the student just transferred a few months ago. I know you speak it… would you mind helping me out?"

"No problem."

"Good. I will send you the information later."

"Yes." I ended the call. I was going to go back to normal life. I had enough money to make it until medical school was over- or at least until I can get a good job. That part of my life was over.

* * *

I knocked on the door, smiling lightly as the door creaked open.

"Hello, Mao?" His eyes grew large at my sight.

"Hello."

* * *

Bye! I hope you liked it!


	3. Tuck

_-Authors Note-_

 _Hi! Okay, so I guess I didn't give a proper intro in the beginning but I did want to say hello! Now for the reason why I wrote this- well I love C2. Yes, I know it's C2 but in the story, it's gonna be C.C so sorry if that makes someone angry besides the point- I loved her stone cold face, like someone who isn't shaken easily. You know? I wanted to make another story for her since I have like two other ones that I am stuck on. This is an AU, so I wanted to transform the characters into something I can be proud of- so I do hope you enjoy this. I wanted to keep my characters pretty similar to their onscreen counterparts so I hope I do some justice. I will be giving warnings to some of these chapters since I am going to be depicting surgeries and body modification- or other stuff. So I hope I do well! Please tell me what you think should happen and I hope you enjoy reading!- Avv90_

 _ ***Warning! Drugging/Rape depictions***_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tuck**

Three weeks had passed since I opened up someone's genital and shaped their nipples into stars. Thinking about it made me feel hazy. I was feeling…. So normal. Too normal. I wasn't displeased but it seemed like the calm skies before a waving storm.

"Will you come to the gathering I am having at my house?" I smiled to my professor.

"Of course." He handed me back my midterm. Another excellent grade.

"And thanks for helping me out… I knew Mao was a bit-"

"I understand." I nod slowly,

"Oh… Your part-time job right?" I shook my head,

"It's my residency you see... My hours were moved up." He nodded slightly,

"Then I will see you tomorrow night?" I nodded.

"You will." He smiled.

"Go on then."

* * *

"Well-" The doctor I shadowed scratched his head, "Can you go make me a coffee?"

"How many sugars?"

"Four and two creams." I nodded quickly turning back. This was just typical. No action the same old 'make my coffee' crap I did every day. I poked around for a bit, knowing I could take a ten-minute break outside.

* * *

I felt the cold air push me back slightly, I needed to breathe just for a moment-

"C.C?!" My eyes grew large at the voice. I searched for its owner looking down at the silver haired woman, she waved her arms in the air waiting for me to respond. Behind me I heard the door crack, seeing a nurse come out.

"Smoke break C.C?" I turned to her,

"No- I someone is bringing me my lunch-"

"C.C!" I rose my hands for a second.

"Excuse me." I rushed down the lawn, my heels sinking into the soft ground with every step. I saw Villetta, cigarette in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I took her by her arm swerving her around, she stared at my hand for a moment.

"Wel, you told me not to call you-"

"Showing up unannounced is worse." I gave a slight smile, before releasing crossing my arms.

"I know that." Her lips pouted. "But my friend wanted to thank you-"

"They are healing well I presume?" Villetta nodded,

"Very well. Though they would like to test out what they paid for-"

"No masturbation until fully healed." She nodded.

"I told her." She offered me a smile. "Besides the point… She wanted me to give you a present." I pushed my hair back,

"The money was enough."

"She is a famous designer- rich family you know the type?" I nodded, "She made a gown in your name and wanted me to deliver it personally."

"Really?" Villetta nodded before turning slightly to the side, on the trunk of a black Mercedes was a black box.

"She would like for you to have it in appreciation for the favor you did her."

"It wasn't much of a favor…" I scratched my cheek for a moment, "Tell her I said thanks though." She nodded quickly handing over my box.

"I will!"

* * *

"Nan. I sent you some money- to buy shoes. Or whatever you want?" I twirled my hair to hear her sigh,

"Why?"

"My paycheck just came out. I had some extra and wanted to treat my favorite person in the world!" I could hear her giggle.

"Sweetheart. You should have used it yourself- to buy some new books-"

"I bought all my books, Nan. I told you!" She seemed to simmer down a bit,

"I know honey. I am thankful you know?"

"I know." Her smile was sure to be large. "Besides that- tell me how that soap is going?" Her loud noise ready to tell me a long story came to play giving me a smile.

* * *

I pulled up my phone, it was the right address. I looked back down to my phone- I wasn't expecting this. I set my phone down into my bag seeing the large home I was approaching. It was a mansion in its own right… hard to believe a college professor could afford such a luxury but I guess him being a surgeon and his wife a famous scientist would be the reason. I turned my head slightly, the street filled with cars. How nice- this was going to be such a splendid night!

The door opened relieving me to a freshly shaved professor. His eyes were puffy almost red, but his attire change from his usual blazer and messy hair into a dress shirt and dark pants with brown shoes. His hair was combed back making him look younger, he smelt of expensive cologne which consumed my nose. He pulled me inside, just as I slipped my coat off. My shoulders saw the light in the warmth of his home as I removed my coat.

"You look to be doing well financially?" My cheeks grew red slightly. I looked down to my dress, it was gold- conformed to my shape. It was impressive and probably expensive. I didn't pay a cent though, thank god. That person really came in hand, I looked elegant- something I never thought I would obtain. I was looking forward to wearing this out for all it's worth after all. I handed him my coat, watching him hang it on the coat rack.

"No-No…" I shook him off quickly, "Still just a poor college kid you know- trying to feed myself-" He handed me a drink seemingly out of nowhere, I took it quickly drinking to ease my tension before I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Not here yet." Strange.

"I am first?" I drank more, it was a first. I have never been first to anything. "Wow."

"Come with me." My eyes grew large as he led me and I trailed him. Just from taking a few steps I could see that his house was elegant. Beyond what I could comprehend. The dark flooring matching the marble stonework at the front of the hallway. There was a low mocking sound of a fountain- where did they keep a fountain in this house? I could see the artistic nature someone would have to have to create such a home. Maybe a designer even?

"Your wife has amazing taste." He didn't answer quickly, averting instead and leading me to a distant place.

"I know." He was bleak in speaking. It was strange- he always loved to cut me off and speak to me.

"Where is she-" I was cut off like usual. I was feeling a bit better.

"Out of town." He shrugged slightly, "She is in Tokyo." I nodded following along quietly.

"And your-"

"With our son." I wasn't expecting to be alone with him- who would throw a party when both his wife and son were out of town?

"Professor-" He seemed to be grungy about that title.

"Please call me -"

"-?" He nodded. I smiled lightly, drinking slowly as I followed him.

"And C.C?' I nodded.

"What is your name?" I smiled lightly,

"C.C." He turned back to me,

"Really?" I nodded.

"I-" I looked down to my drink. Was it gone already?

"I will go get you another glass?" I nodded lightly,

"Yes please." I turned to the living room. It was furnished. I thought I could hear something. Muffled but something. Another drink lay next to me- in fact… I turned my head back, on the piano there were two drinks. The more I looked around the more drinks I could see. Wait.

"Thanks for waiting." I was given another drink. I eyed it. It was dark, like a usual drink. I stirred slightly, seeing small residue at the bottom. "Is something wrong?" I cocked my head slightly.

"No-" I felt it.

"Do you know how many women we have here?" I should have known. "Sixteen. All of them drank till their third but here we have our A student catching on quickly." He ran his hand through his hair messing it up.

"What-" The drink fell to the ground. I was losing my motor skills quickly. I needed to leave- "Ah!" My legs caved.

"I suspected my star pupil would be wiser than the rest of these sluts so I tapped in a little extra to put you down." I- what? His hands slipped from under me, taking time in his arms. No! I needed to leave. I lifted my hand only to have it fall. "I like 'em feisty."

* * *

I was zoning in and out- my head was sore- but I was sure I was thrown on a bed. I felt the cold air spread around me and in a moment the dress that covered me was mind was screaming for an end to the paralyzation. I was dying to move- I needed to leave. I could hear it now- clearly. They were muffled screams. A cool metal surface touched my face, I knew it was a camera from the bright light that made my eyes hurt. A pinch at my mouth allowed for a sound to escape my lips,

"Stop-" He pushed my head up, securing a knot behind my ears. It was a gag. "Please-" He gave me a chuckle.

"Shut up you slut. You smile all day- at everyone… I knew you wanted this from the beginning!" No. This is not what I wanted. He moved his face down slowly tracing my cheeks with his tongue. I was exposed to him as he climbed the bed. He smacked his lips against my breast. I resisted shriveling in place. My eyes burned red as I felt a tear run down my cheek. A single hand moved down to my panties, feeling a hand slide inside of me.

"Ahh!" The gag covered my horror,

"Relax." He stood up- it was comical how I heard a zipper slide. How could I think it was comical-

maybe it was my head. I was always like this. My mind was wrapped around what was going to happen to me. Why? Why did it feel like I wasn't even in this room? Like I was even on the same planet as this whole thing? Was this what others felt? I wasn't in this situation- I was somewhere else and not about to be raped? I was scared. Why wasn't my body doing what I told it to do? I was drugged. The harsh reality that was my brain didn't even give me a moment of rest. Not a moment of peace, no stockholm syndrome, nothing. Just harsh reality. I knew where I was and what I was going to have to go through. "I'll wear a condom."

* * *

I pushed open my room door, I still wasn't completely coherent. I made it home by the luck of some deity. I was numb. Nothing else just numb.

I moved into the strip club going to the stairs.

"Hey-" I didn't listen to what the bartender said to me, as I climbed the stairs. I must have been interrupting something, seeing a bunch of men stand up at the sight of me. At the end of the table sat Lelouch. He looked up from a book and to me. His eyes unpleased at my sight. He scrunched his nose in distaste turning back to his book.

"Sit down." I could hear muffled voices at his command.

"Boss- she's interrupting an important meeting-"

"She's my woman." He didn't look up, "If she wants to burn this building down then so be it." I didn't care what he called me. "Come here Proserpina." I eyed him slightly, moving to the table where they were at. Stacks of money laid around.

"I want you to do something for me." He placed a finger down on the book he was reading shutting it.

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **Hi Hi! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! I am sorry for writing so much this time... Umm... I really worked hard and hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Slice

_-Authors Note-_

 _Hi! So, I do hope you are liking this story! Romance is a bit weird to me- so I will be trying my hardest to do what I can to make this fluffy! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Thanks, happy writing!- Avv90_

 _ ***Warning! Mutilation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Slice**_

I ran my hands through my hair for a moment,

"Like I said I don't have a problem paying you-"

"You came to me a few weeks ago almost becoming a dancer." I grunted at this, "College life is hard." He crossed his arms waving me off, "Keep it." He gave me a faint smile. I swallowed hard,

"I quit a few days ago." He didn't even look surprised.

"Then that's even more of a reason." We stayed silent for a bit before I saw the brown haired guy walk up to us, standing behind Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch?" He looked up to the brown haired guy.

"Suzaku? What is it?" The guy turned to me slightly, he offered me a slight smile.

"He's in her apartment." I blinked twice staring at Lelouch,

"Well…" Lelouch shrugged, "I told you doing it in our basement would be better- no one will look for anything." I sat back, he was offering me this too? I sighed,

"I've caused enough of a problem for both of you." Suzaku looked to me his lip turned up into a smile.

"You've also solved a lot of problems for us." He was sweet. Why? "It's nice to be able to return the favor."

"True." I turned back to Lelouch. "Besides-" He sat back, "You're my woman now." I eyed him, again with this line?

"I do appreciate everything you've done but what makes me in any way yours?" Suzaku offered a slight chuckle,

"Tell him!" He mocked Lelouch. Lelouch took up his drink, pulling it to his lips.

"You are going to help me from now on right?" What? "I am going to need medical help- every so often."

"I will always be here when that time comes, yes." He smiled.

"That makes you my woman." He pushed his drink up slightly, "Doesn't it?" I didn't want to argue.

"If it'll make you happy, call me whatever you want." He stared me in the eye not hesitant to move. I wasn't pressured by this look, it seemed more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch called him never breaking our gaze.

"Yeah?" Suzaku gave a smile,

"Drive her home." I liked him. The dark haired one- he was fun to mess with. I stood up, smoothing my skirt. "We'll come around later tonight-"

"No." I shook my head, "Tomorrow at noon." He didn't move, what was he doing- just staring me in the eye?

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded standing up waving to him slightly.

"I'll see you."

* * *

"If anything happens…" He fished into his shirt pocket, "You can call either of us, you know?" I looked to Suzaku as he handed me a card. I took it, examining it.

"It says titty bar experts." He giggled a bit,

"I didn't make them." I shrugged lightly, he let out a sigh. "Honest!" He protested.

"Neither did he." He moved his eyes from the steering wheel for a moment giving me a look,

"What makes you think he didn't?" His lips perked offering me some muse.

"Not the type." I heard him give off a small chuckle,

"No, you're right he's not." He moved to the next lane. "We were thinking for a long time what we should put on it- and we just told our assistant to put whatever she wanted on it." He was explaining what I didn't care for.

"What do you both do- I mean besides the bar joint?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It's illegal." He lowered his smile, into something I knew was an attempt to feel happy.

"I know," I replied. "So is everything I've done." I sat back, "I want some leverage- to know what I will be doing from time to time."

"We will never involve you in what… we do." He swallowed hard, "You'll just help us fix up whatever we hurt." I pressed my eyes,

"You seem sweet."

"You do too." I turned to him,

"Seriously." He seemed to laugh a bit, "You seem sweet- like we are complete opposites." He rose his brow,

"Well- opposites do attract?" He shook his head slightly, "Seriously though… Lelouch has taken an interest in you-"

"He seems nice too." He smiled,

"That's a first?"

"What is?" He spoke with such good intentions.

"Someone calls him nice."

"He isn't?"

"He is!" He sighed, "People see him as strict." I shook my head, "Or just mean."

"You guys sell stuff right?" He shook his head to me, lowering his head as he turned to a different lane.

"You're not going to give up on that are you?"

"No." I retorted.

"We sell stuff- we take stuff… Fix things- anything far and in between." Odd jobs were the only thing that comes to mind. He gave me a sheepish look, "Anything illegal that is."

"I thought so."

"You did?"

"No." I let out, "I thought you were just a titty bar owner." He snickered,

"You're funny."

"No." I gave him a light smile, "I'm not."

* * *

I closed the door of the car, leaning back into the open window.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He gave me a thin smile, "Come back to the bar if you're ever feeling lonesome okay?" It wasn't said in a perversive way. It was like a friend who was worried about you- or at least how it sounded on tv. "I'm alway up to listen- I can't say as much for Lelouch but since you are his woman now?" He shrugged. "We're always there okay?"

"Thanks." I moved back, smiling.

* * *

I pinned my hair into a bun, fixing the new latex apron I bought. I felt my skin, cold as ice. I wasn't nervous or scared.

I moved from the restroom and into my living room. I had set up tarps where I knew I was going to work. My rugs were moved and I laid a clear tarp on the ground. It looked like the scene from American Psycho just before the ax scene.

"I spoke to two sweet guys today." I moved to my tool table. "Oh!" I felt around lightly, "I don't think they want to fuck me- which makes it…is this what genuine friendship is I guess?" I took up a pair of tongs and scalpel. "I think I like them both." I smiled, "Are you going to say anything?" I let out a small laugh, "Can't?" He was strapped onto my dinner table, his eyes large in horror as I moved closer.

"Ahh!" It was music to my ears, the gag in his mouth stopping him from waking everyone on this side of town.

"Why are you screaming?" I smiled moving closer to his face. "I'm not going to kill you." I pushed back his head with my tongs, "That would just be too easy." He cried in pain. "I'll make it hurt. I swear." I smiled. "Oh- you know I will." I let out a sigh, "I asked them to treat you real nice before I got my hands on you. Did they?" He groaned in pain. I can only assume they beat the shit out of him before bringing him here. Good. It gave him a scared look besides just seeing me. "I'm going to remove the gag. Be smart and don't scream." I lowered myself pulling back the gag,

"Please- I'm so sorry-" He spewed a vomit of words, "I am so sorry C.C-" His eyes grew red, having large tears running down his cheeks. I took my tongs and pulled out his tongue.

"Why are you sorry? Is it because I can hurt you? Is it because you are afraid of me? Is that what being sorry is?"

"C.C-"

"-" I smiled, "That is what you want me to call you right? -?"

"I'm so sorry-" His muffled voice was music to my ears.

"Why are you sorry?" It always goes back to the same old questions, "Because I'm not." I pulled his tongue moving my scalpel closer. He sobbed of course. "You're crying. Why? I haven't cut you yet." He began hyperventilating, before sobbing again. "I can't keep speaking with you if you only just continue speaking. I would just be wasting my breath you know? We are working on a tight schedule- We only have until tomorrow noon. I have to be sure we are done by then- Oh!" My smile grew, "I got a new job!" I lowered my face to him. "Apparently, there is some crazy shit even surgeons won't do!" His face grew pale. "Of course…" I dug my scalpel into his flesh. "I'll need to practice."

* * *

 ** _Ring!_**

 ** _Ring!_**

 ** _Ring!_**

"Hello?" I tilted my head back,

"C.C?" It was Villetta, "Have you seen it?"Her words jumbled together confusing me.

"Seen what?"

"The website!" I paused,

"What?"

"Website!" I stared at my phone for a moment,

"I do not understand what you are saying, please use full sentences or I will not comprehend."

"My friend Cornelia-"

"Who?" I shook my head a bit,

"The person who you operated on!" I pulled back a bit,

"Oh yeah?"

"She- her website is blowing up!"

"Why do I care?"

"She's thanking you in it! The body modification community is excited to see what is next for you."

"Me?" My eyes grew large, "Did she say my name?!"

"No! No…" She seemed to stop, "It's called Bodymod. She didn't use your full name- but everyone is dying to know who you are!"

"Good. Tell them."

"Ah! You keep this up and you'll be an amazing surgeon." I smiled, hanging up the phone. "Jobs are lining up today!" I pulled back a layer of skin, hearing faint whimpers, "I'm gonna be the fairy godmother of freaks." I sank a pair of Forceps into his muscle, pulling out the previously placed skin clamp. "I think that when I add the piercings, I'll hang you on the wall. Only after I drill a few holes somewhere else." I smoothed my hand over his head, "Not on the wall."

* * *

"Okay, have you decided what you'd like?" I stared into the eyes of a pale boy, his hair silver with green tips.

"I want to look like an alien." About right. I nodded moving closer to him.

"So… I'll shave your nose, pulling the tip up and making it more round." He smiled,

"I want you to permanently dye my eyes black."

"Black?"

"Okay." I smiled. "Next week on the seventh." I moved back, "Can you round up the money by then?" He nodded.

"No problem Dr. C.C." He stood up, just as I showed him to the dark wooden door. I waited for him showing him out. I closed the door, moving through my apartment jumping back on my bed. I was making good money- between my own surgeries that I performed on my freaks and Lelouch and Suzaku's business I was loaded.

"I should move."

 _ **Bzzz!**_

 _ **Bzzz!**_

 _ **Bzzz!**_

I took up my phone answering.

"Hello?"

"C.C?" I sat up,

"Yes?" It was Suzaku. He snickered through the phone.

"How are you?" I groaned. "What?"

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" He offered me a laugh,

"This- I hate small talk. Just get to it." I could hear him grin through the phone,

"Wanna go meet some of our business partners?"

"Business partners?" I sat up,

"Yeah… their boss's daughter wants a boob job-"

"A breast augmentation?" I shook my head, "No good. Tell her to go get it done by a normal plastic surgeon-"

"It's not that normal?" He seemed to linger on,

"No?"

"No." I stood up smiling, "I'll pick you up?"

"Give me ten." I could hear his glee.

"I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, bye." I rush to my closet getting ready.

* * *

I rushed out, the cold air hitting me. I was wearing a black shirt dress with a roaring tiger, knee length gray trench coat, with thigh high six-inch suede boots. I changed my style, it fits in with my new job of course… made me seem relatable to the strange and weird I was now a part of. I looked out, the day dark and cold like usual. I saw a man, smoking- who quickly put out his cigarette at my sight. He looked normal. I held my purse a bit tighter, pushing my hair back as he locked eyes with me.

"Are you Ms. C.C?" I smiled, closing the space between us.

"Just C.C is fine." I crossed my arms, "Who's asking?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge.

"Detective Kyoshiro Tohdoh." I tilted my head,

"And what brings you to my home?" He flipped his badge, closing it and offering me a glum look.

"Your professor has been reported missing." I forced a look of concern.

"Really?" I paused, "Do you have any leads?" He shook his head,

"His wife…" He pulled out a paper, "Cecile Croomy reported him missing a week ago."

"A week?" He nodded,

"We fear it's been longer- she was out of town after all." I nodded,

"Thing is… We've been speaking with other professor's and they have told us to come speak with you."

"Me?" I shook my head, "Well… I quit school recently- he is partially at fault." I let out a sigh, "Always gave me grief even though I was the highest scoring student my school had."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

'It's fine." I waved him off, "I do hope he is found." He nods. "I'm sorry I was not of more help-" He shook his head.

"No. No- it's just that we spoke with another professor at your school… He was in charge of your residency?" I nodded,

"He- gave us a long list of women to check out. When we asked his wife- she said she got the feeling he was an adulterer."

"I did too." He paused,

"C.C did he make any moves toward you?" I nodded- I saw a dark car move towards the curb. It parked, window opening showing me Lelouch in the driver seat, I waved giving a large smile before turning to Kyoshiro.

"Many. I have a boyfriend though… so I always declined." He nodded.

"Thank you C.C, you were very helpful." I smiled, having him give me a nod and wait for me to leave. I moved forward opening the car door. I jumped in closing the door. Lelouch turned to me,

"Who is-" I pulled him close into a kiss. He froze his eyes wide open as I held the sides of his face. I held down longer, as I messed with his hair- ruffling it with my fingers before I pulled back watching him blink slowly. I sat back, putting on my seatbelt. I turned back to Kyoshiro waving again before I lifted the window. They were tinted dark hiding us from his view as I sat back, waiting for the car to move. I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I turned slightly.

"Hi C.C!" I cocked my head back,

"Hello, Suzaku." I looked to Lelouch,

"Are you going to drive?" He turned back to me,

"You just-"

"Yes. Drive now-" He moved the car and drove into the street. I pulled my head back resting, "He was a cop." Suzaku pocked his head between me and Lelouch.

"Did you tell him what we told you?"

"I did." I let out a sigh closing my eyes,

"It's just annoying." Lelouch remained silent. I poked an eye open,

"Are you going to say hello to me Lelouch?" He grunted lightly,

"Hi." I shrugged,

"Where are we going to?" Lelouch didn't answer me, only for Suzaku to smile.

"Roadtrip." He sounded eager

"Where to? I have a client tomorrow." Lelouch grunted.

"It's two hours out into the country." I looked at him.

"Before buying me something to eat?" Lelouch turned to me, his face now clearly hinting some blush.

"You're hungry?" I nodded. He sighed looking back to his road. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want pizza."

* * *

We stopped at a pizza parlor, we sat in the back in a booth. Lelouch rested an arm under his chin, Suzaku at my side.

"You like Pizza right C.C?" I nodded,

"I do." He smiled,

"Lelouch likes-"

"Suzaku shut up." He was so glum. I turned to Suzaku,

"How's life been for you?" He gave me a toothy grin,

"I thought you hated small talk?"

"Well, we're going to be driving for a while. We might as well try to get to know each other." He thought for a moment,

"Lelouch and I are childhood friends." I looked across the table,

"You are?"

"No one cares." Lelouch let out. I rolled my eyes,

"I do."

"Well… You see, Lelouch acts like he's cool-"

"Hello?" We both turned to the waitress.

"How can I help get you guys started."

"Two Cola's and-" Lelouch turned to me,

"Another one." He nodded,

"Three Cokes." The waitress smiled at him. "I'll go get it then." I sat back, rolling my head to the side slightly.

"She likes you." Lelouch looked up to me,

"What?" I looked at Suzaku who scrunched his nose in agreement.

"The waitress is hitting on you." I smiled seeing his cheeks grow pink.

"So? I don't like her-" She came back to the table sliding me and Suzaku our drinks, I smiled opening my straw. I jammed it in my drink, slowly drinking. The waitress moved the drink slowly, her long orange hair moving as she placed the drink in front of him. Her cheeks were burning red, as I smiled to her.

"What's your name?" She pointed to her name tag,

"Ah! Shirley-" I looked to Lelouch, "That sounds like a pretty name right Lelouch?" He looked to her,

"It's a lovely name." She seemed to spew literal steam.

"Ah… Thank you." She lowered her head, "Are you guys ready to order-"

"I am. I want two large pizzas." Lelouch and Suzaku both turned up looking to me,

"Is that for all of you-"

"No. It's all just for me." Both of them closed their mouths,

"Just a slice for me." Lelouch let out, Suzaku eyed me.

"I'll take an order of wings." She nodded taking back our menus. I tilted my head to the window,

"You're not gonna eat all that right?" Lelouch's brow rose.

"'Of course I am."

"Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me- who are we meeting?" He laughed,

"You sound so bored." I did. "Well… We are gonna have a nice chat with this guy."

"Am I going to have to be polite?" He shook his head,

"Lelouch let him know that he was bringing you- so I'm sure they'll treat you nicely." I looked to Lelouch,

"Did you?"

"I told you- you're my woman." I shrugged,

"What am I going to do when I get there?" Suzaku smiled,

"You're gonna go talk to the daughter- she's seen your work apparently." I smiled,

"Really?" He nodded,

"We should be having dinner there." I nodded, "It's gonna be really nice."

"You should have told me that." I pouted slightly, "I would have dressed nicer."

"You look fine." Lelouch looked away slightly,

"I do?" He nodded.

"Your pizza is done." I smiled looking to her, she slid me an entire pizza. I took a slice, taking a bite- the cheese oozed. It was warm and the crust crunched in my mouth. It was delicious. Lelouch locked eyes with me, befo he finally lifted his pizza taking a bite. Suzaku offered small talk and I continued to answer. He made it seemed like we were friends, cool- I never hand any.

* * *

I laid down in the back of the car, sliding my long boots off.

"I'm gonna take a nap," I told them. Lelouch looked in the rear view mirror.

"You know we are both men right?" I slid my arm under my head,

"You are?" I heard him grunt, seeing Suzaku turn back to me.

"Do you want a blanket?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." Lelouch started up the car, and slowly, I swayed into sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hi Hi! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! I am sorry for writing so much this time... Umm... I really worked hard and hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. Crack

_-Authors Note-_

 _I got my first reviews! Ahhh! Thank you so much and I do hope you like this chapter. Less of what I like but more actions! But please tell me more- if you would like anything and I mean anything I am here for it!_

 _ ***Warning! Death***_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: _Crack_**

 _Riiiiing!_

 _Riiiing!_

 _I sat on my operating table. I was sleepy but hungry. I was starving._

 _Raaghhhh... I heard the low grumble from behind me. What was going on? I pulled my head back. I saw the blood pools but it wasn't known or anything. The grumbles continued but in my head, I was sure it was me. I was hungry. Perhaps it was my stomach? Raaughhh... There it was again, but closer. It was behind me. I slowly turned seeing the white figure behind me. It wasn't a person. It was a humanoid with antlers. I felt something pierce me, I looked back. Raaaughhhh... It was a hum. I wasn't angry to hear it. I moved back, feeling the pain scorching in my back. It was going deeper inside me. I coughed feeling blood expel my mouth. I knew it now... it wasn't the antlers but teeth. It was eating me. Raaauuughh. It was its growl and not a ring._

* * *

A hand shook me slowly, as I shrugged.

"C.C?" I opened my eyes, seeing Suzaku smile. "We're getting close. Might want to get your boots on?" I nodded sheepishly, sitting up- pulling forward placing my hands on Lelouch and Suzaku's shoulders.

"We're in a forest?" I looked around a bit for a minute noticing we were in a heavily wooded area.

"Not exactly." Lelouch shrugged,

"Are we going to run into Bigfoot or something?" He sneered at my joke.

"Sorta." I sat back, crossing my leg. I began to slip on my boots, watching the eyes in the rear view mirror.

"No peeking." I let out continuing. "Where was the last town we were in?" Lelouch shrugged,

"An hour ago."

"Well… okay." Suzaku held his head back a bit,

"Finished?" I nodded,

"Yes." He passed back a bottle of water, I eyed it.

"I'm fine." He tilted the bottle, taking it back up- drinking it himself.

* * *

We arrived at a large ranch estate, horses ran around and as we grew closer the house grew larger.

"I thought you meant country as a joke." Lelouch shrugged,

"Both of you behave." Suzaku let out a chuckle, just as I moved to the window peering out.

"I don't like being here." I could hear a sudden sigh,

"Well, we're already here… We can't do anything about it." I let my forehead touch the cool window.

"How long do we plan on being here?"

"Stop complaining C.C." Lelouch grumbled, "We all have better things to do then going to a shitty ranch."

"I have to feed my cat." Suzaku let out, I rolled my eyes peering outside. I didn't like this feeling in my stomach.

"Who are we meeting exactly?" I caught sight of the home- it was massive. Expected. We ran past a dust-filled road, we were close to the house and just as we turned to park I noticed the door swing open.

"Keep quiet both of you." Lelouch let out a deep breath, "You get out of the car after me alright?" He patted Suzaku, "Watch out for her okay?" I didn't like this at all. We parked ahead- in front of the home. Lelouch turned the car off, and as soon as he did- a dozen or so men leaped out of the house. I saw Lelouch turn up a smile, opening the car door, raising his arms into the air before fully exiting slamming the door closed behind himself. He moved- going around the car and to the men. I blinked lightly- seeing him shrug lightly. A man in the front approached him, patting him down. I cocked my head,

"They don't trust him?" Suzaku shook his head,

"No. With good reason too." He pressed his eyes closed, "Just don't worry." He sat back- turning to look at me.

"I'm not worried." He smiled, "I just don't need to be involved in anything crazy." Suzaku blinked lightly,

"That's called being worried." I sighed, not resisting the urge to watch what was escalating outside. The man turned back to us in the car, Lelouch gave a bored expression. Explaining something, almost as if he didn't care. The man began to stomp, reaching for a gun.

"Ugh." Suzaku let out, "Stay low, C.C." I sank back into my seat, before seeing him kick back his door. I could hear a clunk sound and a low shout. The door closed behind him, I was desperate to see what was happening outside but Suzaku told me to lay low. I hated this. I heard a gunshot from the outside, what was happening? I let curiosity make the best of me as I pulled myself up peering out of the window. The man who was shouting was the one who let the shot ring through the air- only to point the gun at Lelouch, Suzaku, in turn, pointed two guns- one at the man and the other at the man who was pointing a gun at him from behind. How he was going to shoot someone from behind was beyond me. This wasn't what I hope for. I looked to the driver seat- the keys weren't there. Lelouch held a smile in place, shrugging before reaching into his pocket pulling out his own gun. Was I going around with two idiots with guns all day? Lelouch was speaking again. He liked to do that… speaking that was. The man drew closer to Lelouch, gun in hand. I was surprised, he must have said something to anger him. I heard another gunshot, and the man sunk down to his knees- before fully collapsing.

Lelouch looked a bit frazzled, before a tall man moved, his hair white and large figure growing closer to him. Lelouch seemed angry at this, shouting something. The man dropped his guns aside, shouting something at his men I believe as they all lowered their weapons. Suzaku sighed, scratching his head with the end of his gun. The man opened his arms, taking a step forward on top of the man who was still sprawled on the ground. Did he know Lelouch? He took him into his arms, and that is when I took it as my cue to exit the car. I pushed it open, seeing everyone turn to me. I closed the door slightly, before looking back at all the confused looks of people.

"Hello." I heard Suzaku sigh, moving to my side. I looked up at him whispering, "Is this… like a family reunion?" He let out a small laugh,

"You catch on fast." The man turned to us,

"Suzaku… who is that lovely beauty at your side?" I caught sight at the man below him, was he still alive? Suzaku let out a smile,

"Ask Lelouch Uncle Charles!" He turned down to Lelouch, asking loudly,

"You brought a woman home!" I think he was dead… right? "Your mom's gonna be so glad!" I heard him grumble, as they began walking inside. The crowd of men stepped aside allowing them to go inside. Suzaku moved along pausing,

"You coming?" I rose a finger,

"Is that man still alive?" He gave me a slight shake of the head. Oh.

"Through the head." He explained. I nodded, moving quickly to his side. We walked together as I watched men moved from the sidelines- to the limp body. Suzaku pulled my head, forcing me to look forward. "Not polite to stare."

* * *

"It's been over a year!" Suzaku shook his head,

"It's been three since you've seen Lelouch Uncle." Charles was his name, he paused.

"Three?" He slapped Lelouch's back, "More of a reason to be happy." I followed behind, looking around. Everything was beautiful. The floor was marble with a red carpet leading us. The amount of gold hurt my stomach, who wasted this much money?

"I'm here for Nunally." Charles smiled,

"Good. She's been expecting you!" Nunnally? I turned my head forward, "She just loves you so much!" Who was she? I was feeling outcasted. Who was this woman? Lelouch knew her?

"She does love you, Lelouch." Suzaku let out,

"She talks about you too- Suzaku." He seemed to blush lightly, Lelouch elbowed Suzaku after those words.

"Don't ever look at my sister." I could hear him let out an uneasy chuckle. I felt a bit of relief flood over me. It was only his sister. Did I feel relieved to hear that?

"Oh!" Charles came to a rearing stop, forcing me to bump into Lelouch's back. I pushed back, lifting my hand to my nose.

"Ow…" I lowered my face, feeling a large hand cradle my shoulder.

"Are you alright darling?" I lifted a hand,

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." Lelouch let out as I moved my hand from my face.

"It's okay." I turned away slightly, before smiling at the men in front of me.

"You look stunning young lady." I nodded lightly,

"Thank you." He smiled,

"And you know how to take a compliment!" He turned back to Lelouch, "What's her name?" Why not ask me for my own name?

"C.C." Lelouch let out,

"What a beautiful name… but what does it stand for?" Lelouch shrugged,

"I never asked her." Suzaku placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"You haven't?" Finally, Charles turns to me,

"May I ask you what it stands for?" I shook my head,

"No meaning. It is my name." He looked puzzled but quickly change his glare.

"Lelouch's mother is dying to meet you-"

"Where is my mother?" Lelouch scratched his head, "I should give her my greetings first right?" Charles nodded,

"She's in the garden!" It's fall. What was she doing in a garden, "I was taking us to see her- she set up tea!" He turned back walking away before slapping Suzaku's back. They walked alongside each other.

"Did you think about what we last spoke about?!" He chummed with Suzaku leaving me and Lelouch behind.

"You should follow them-"

"Where are you going… I thought we were going to meet your mother?" He shook his head,

"I'll see her after I find Nunnally-" He paused for a moment, "It's better for you to meet my mother first." I nodded, as he pointed down the hall. "Go ahead." He cared for his sister a lot.

"I'll see you then." He nodded, walking back. I stared at his take a left, just as I stood in the middle of a walkway. I began moving to where he pointed. I caught up with the two men, as the led me to a side door. A chill passed through me as we went outside, I looked over to the garden. It was dead. Exactly what I thought! Suzaku and Charles continued to move to a large glass dome. These people were stupid rich is what hit me at that moment.

* * *

I entered the glass dome- to be greeted with warmth and the smell of flowers. I looked around to see everything in bloom.

"She's always in here." Suzaku shrugged,

"Aunt Marianne is the type of woman to love things like that." Charles nodded,

"One of the best!" I poked to a bed of blood-red flowers. I lowered myself slightly, staring at them. I reached forward,

"Those are very poisonous. They Lycoris Radiata." I pulled back my hand looking up at a woman. Her hair was dark, eyes a lavender matching with the smile on her lips. She was wearing a long dress, she looked like an angel.

"Pardon me..."

"No need." She let out pulling up a watering can, "I love those flowers too." I cocked my head following her finger...

"The Lyco-" She shook her head,

"That's the term us flower enthusiast use... Red spider lilies are what they are or in Japanese, I do believe they are called Higanbana?" She moved a finger to her lip. I stood up, flattening my dress.

"Higanbana?" She nodded,

"That is what Suzaku told me?" She smiled, she was beautiful. I have seen that face somewhere though.

"Marianne!" I turned my head to Charles, "You found her."

"Her?" She blinked, lowering her water can before looking back to me. "You're her?" I had no idea what that meant.

"I am who?" Her lips grew larger as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Our new daughter in law!"

* * *

We sat for tea, while I had eager eyes on me.

"Suzaku?" Marianne seemed to be fidgeting, looking back at her watch. Suzaku lowered his bite of cake,

"Yes?"

"Where is Lelouch?" He shrugged,

"He was behind us... with C.C?" Their eyes again fell on me,

"He did say something about going to see his sister..." Marianne rolled her eyes,

"Of course! Even when I get these moments he is somewhere else!" She turned to Charles,

"Go fetch him. Now!" He shrugged,

"Let the boy see his sister." She shook her head,

"No!" I moved in my seat a bit. I moved my hand up slightly,

"May I go to the restroom?" She locked eyes with me,

"Yes!" She sat up in her seat, "It's in the house... just go inside and ask Sayoko for where it is." How did she know she was just inside.

* * *

I moved into the house, feeling weird. This house was weird and everyone in it was scarier than the freaks I met on the daily.

"Hello?" I froze in place, placing my hand on my chest.

"You scared me." The woman offered no emotion,

"I do apologize-" I shook my head,

"No need! No need!" She blinked once, "Are you ?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled a bit,

"I need to go to the restroom?" She nodded,

"I do apologize but all the restrooms in the bottom of the house are being fixed at this moment." I hung my head a bit, "But we do have bathrooms upstairs if that is okay with you?" I nodded.

"It's fine."

"I will guide you-"

"No!" I shook my head, "Please just tell me." She nodded, pointing back to the hall.

"Go straight and you will see a path on the left." I nodded, "Go down the path and up the stairs. The first room on the right." I smiled,

"Thank you." Quickly fleeing the woman's side.

* * *

I did as she told me but...

"There are two doors?" I was feeling out of whack today. I shrugged, finally deciding on the door on the left. I moved to the door, slowly opening it.

"Brother?" I froze at the sight of a girl. She was in a wheelchair before she turned her head to me. "Is that you brother?" Her eyes were sealed shut.

"Oh... No-" I was embarrassed. "I'm C.C." She was blind... I think,

"You are C.C?" I nodded.

"Yes... I was looking for the restroom-" She seemed to smile, moving her seat back.

"You may use the one in my room... if it is okay for you." I smiled lightly,

"Thank you."

* * *

I sat down at the table with her,

"You know my big brother?" I smiled a bit.

"Ha... Lelouch?" I nodded, before remembering his care for her. "Yes." She smiled,

"Mother said you would be here!" I felt her glee come over me. Was this why he cared for her so much. I felt like an alien staring at what was human. "You are his wife right?" I let out a chuckle,

"Is that what he told you guys?" She bit her lips a bit before allowing them to consumed by a chummy smile,

"Big brother said next time he would come in this house he would have a wife." What an idiot this guy was?

"You must be Nunnally, I presume?" She was the definition of pure, her large brown hair consumed her small figure, yet she looked perfect. This entire family did. It was making me feel something in my stomach.

"C.C!" Her outburst spooked me, "When am I going to be an aunt?" I paused,

"We are not married..." Her sigh made me feel sad,

"Not yet?" She was cute. Adorable in thought.

"Not just yet." I had no idea what to do but making her feel sad was the one thing I could not have.

"Ah! That means we may still plan a wedding!" I paused,

"You should ask Lelouch-"

"Why? Will you not be planning it C.C?"

"No..." I let out an unsteady laugh, "I think it would be better to leave it to your brother." She looked up in thought,

"Do you work C.C?" I smiled,

"As a matter of fact, I do. I am a busy career woman." She tilted her head,

"Big brother has not made you quit?"

"No." I sat back in the seat,

"He encourages me to do it." It wasn't a lie. Money is good encouragement.

"What do you work as?" I couldn't just tell her.

"I make dreams come true." She laughed for a moment,

"Dreams?" I smiled, hearing the door behind me open. I turned back, seeing Lelouch hands holding up a tray of tea.

"Hello, Lelouch?" He froze at my sight,

"Big brother I have met your fiancee!" Nunnally let out, I tilted my head. "Is it true that she makes dreams come true?!" I heard him drop the tray. I was finally feeling better in this home as he stared me down. The crash of the objects scared Nunally making her jump back, "Big brother!" I turned back to her.

"He dropped a teacup, Nunnally." She sighed,

"Are you alright brother?!" I answered for him as he was still frozen looking at me,

"He is fine." I moved from my seat, "Let me help clean that up?" I began taking up shards of glass before hearing Lelouch speak. He eyed me,

"What exactly did she say, Nunnally?" She paused thinking up again,

"Ehh...She said you both weren't married yet... and you would be planning the wedding-" She smiled, "She said her job was to make people dreams come true." Her voice was soft when she said this, filling up my heart slightly. My cold, dead heart. "What does that mean big brother?"

* * *

 ** _Ha! Hello Yes... this was docile in terms of what was happening. If you were looking for more gore well I hope you wait for the next chapter!_**


End file.
